Bluntness and Complications
by DandelionWings
Summary: A blunt pink-hair girl is given the chance to be partnered up with the school's playboy. Highschool AU, nothing more, nothing else. Rated T for occasional cursing and some dirty jokes. Main pairings; Amuto, Kudai x Utau, hints of Nagihiko x Rima and Kairi x Yaya. (Somewhat?)OOC Amu and Ikuto. First fanfic, go light on me. -Hiatus-
1. Partners

**So, erm, hello people. First fanfic ever, nothing special, highschool AU.**  
**There is a few changes in some characters appearances, along with a somewhat ooc Amu, but I hope it won't ruin the story. So on, to the fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway, shape or form. If I did, it'll be a lot different.**

* * *

Groans and moans of annoyance could be heard throughout the classroom as the test results came out. Unsurprisingly, Amu got her usual 70, a decent mark; at least in her opinion. However, if one was to look at the results of other students, most would be surprised at how high she got as the score was only beaten by Ikuto, the infamous playboy of the school.

He had luscious, well-kept dark blue hair was striking, matching sharp eyes that could make any girl swoon, any but Amu Hinamori. His well fitted designer black shirt and pants were a huge contrast to Amu's own clothing and appearance. She had her long, pink waist length hair kept under a cap, though a few strands manage to show. She wore a plain pink and black hoodie, blue navy jeans that was paired with white sneakers styled with a red line.

The class soon settled down under the harsh glare of the teacher, making them look like puppies. The teacher straightened herself back up properly, before announcing, "Alright class! We are going to do a project on the history of japan, hand it in by 20th may!" The entire class groaned back in reply, earning the annoyance of the fierce teacher.

"This is going to be a pair work, the number of members can only be 2, no more." This caught the attention of everyone, except Amu, who was sketching out on her notebook. The class soon began to discuss on partners, but was cut off a loud the cough from their teacher. "Unlike previous projects, however, this time I'll be pairing you all up instead of you choosing your own partner." The previously giddy class took a complete turn in mood and changed into one of pure annoyance. Even louder groans filled the classroom, only to be shut up with the loud slamming of book on the teacher's desk.

"The first pair is Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki." This earned Nagihiko and icy glare from the short girl, which was returned with a sweatdrop and an awkward laugh from the long haired boy.

The teacher continued on, "Next is Kukai Souma and Utau Hoshina." The brown haired boy gave a grin to the blonde, which gave a smirk in reply.

"Kairi Sanjou and Yaya Yuiki." The grin and loud cheer from the pigtailed girl made poor boy gave out an exasperated sigh, who was rubbing his temples, clearly annoyed by the other's cheering.

With more partners taken up, earnings cheers of joy or grunts of disappointment. Right before the end of the period, the last one was announced.

"Last but not least is, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori." The sound of their names caught the attention of the two, Amu raising her head up from her sketchbook to the teachers gaze, and Ikuto glaring harshly at the adult woman before him. However, she did not budge one bit, even under the shrieking of the president of the school council.

"What do you mean by the loser's partner is Ikuto?! I should be his partner, change it now!" She screeched, but whimpered back to her sit under the harsh glare of the teacher. Hushed voices was heard all over the place, only to be silenced by the loud ringing of the bell, ending the last period of the day. Once it rang, students poured out, leaving only two classmates left in the empty room, two being Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. After some awkward silence along with the dark haired male staring at Amu, who was packing her bag. In an attempt to cut through the tension, the playboy spoke up in the quietness of the class, and asked,

"So how do you plan on doing the project?"

The girl gave an uninterested look to the male next to her, giving him blank stares for a few seconds before replying,

"I'll invite you to my house to do the project, meet you at the park tomorrow at 3pm." She told him with a bland tone, before grabbing her black bag and setting out of the place, leaving a slightly confused dark blue haired male there in the room, alone.


	2. Friends?

**Really sorry for not updating this quicker, but exam's a pain in the arse, you know? And also, thank you to all the people who actually bothered to read this fanfic of mine, and even follow it ^^; I really do appreciate every single one of them, it gives me motivation! W**

**First off, I'll be thanking you for reviews!**

**Kodochi Tsukasu: Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this fic as it goes on! ^w^**

**KL: Hehe, that is true~ Also, about Ikuto being confused, it'll be explained more in this chapter~ and I'll keep working hard till the end! I will! :D**

**Now on to the fanfic~**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit, as you can tell from the tears of despair flowing from my orbs at realizing that I don't own Shugo Chara ^^**

* * *

I'm pretty darn sure I looked like a gaping idiot, but who was I to blame. How could you blame me when you just got rejected, flat to the face? I felt a buzz in my pocket, and I shoved my hand into my pocket and took out my smartphone, and saw that Utau had texted me. I scanned through the text with a quick scroll.

_"I'm waiting at the entrance, just saw the Hinamori girl pass by, did anything interesting happen? You guys were the last two in the class." _

_"I'll tell you about it later, when I'm at the entrance."_ I hastily replied back, as I walked out of the now empty classroom with my dark blue bag sling over my shoulder.

-Line Break-

"About time you came, I feel like I'm the boyfriend waiting for his date to arrive." I scoffed at that, before glaring at the blonde haired girl in front of me.

If anyone had been looking at us, they would've recognised Utau immediately. Who wouldn't? She _is_ the teen-pop sensation idol whose debut single, 'Meikyuu Butterfly' sold record numbers within the first month of its release. It doesn't help with the fact that my sister never bothers to hide her identity from the public, making it extremely difficult to go out without being mobbed by her fans.

The tips of her mouth etched higher, giving me her signature smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked passed her, catching the pout she gave when I ignored her.

She started to run to catch up to me, panting a bit as she finished closing up the gap previously before us. Regaining her breath soon afterwards, she snapped open the lid of her fizzy can of coke and gulped down some of its contents. My mouth suddenly felt dry at the sight, making me groan in irritation. She giggled at my reaction and passed her drink to me, in which I gladly took and began to chug the cool liquid down, as I gave a mental note to myself to give her the 'Best Younger Sister Award'.

"So, what happened back then?" Utau asked as she took back her drink, taking a sip of its remaining (which is not very much, mind you.) liquid. I bit my lip slightly at the question, before answering hesitantly.

"She's the first one to reject me." A small sound of confusion escaped the blonde's lips, absolutely confused at what her brother was saying.

"W-Wait, you asked her out?"

I stared at her like she was mental or something, but broke the gaze when she gave me her icy glare that could make me whimper and contemplate the existence of my life.

"No, it's just the way she stared and talked to me…It's like she's uninterested in me or something! Its really frustrating!" I growled at the thought of being rejected, it was a horrendous thought. Utau choked on her coke, making me whip my head around and look at her in worry.

"Hey, you alright? I told you already, don't drink so fast or you'll ch-" I was cut off by the laughter of my younger sister, who was currently leaning on a nearby tree in an attempt to balance herself. The laughter soon trailed away, as she wiped her tears away that came from laughing so hard. I cocked an eyebrow as she looked at me, obviously trying to hold her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry big brother…i-it's just…you sound like a…a…" She laughed again, agitating me and making me snap at her.

"Spit it out!"

"You sound like a drama queen!" She exclaimed to me as she clutched her stomach in an attempt to defuse her pain.

I stared at her as horror crept onto my face, I snatching away the coke can that was in her hand.

"Take that back." I growled.

"No." She retaliated.

"Take it back or I'll drink all of the remaining coke." I threatened her, only to be met with a glare that could kill many.

_"Say that again?"_ She asked with hiss, causing me to flinch in fear.

I bit my lip and sighed in defeat, passing the drink back to her, which immediately eased the dark aura that was previously spreading from every inch of her body.

"But seriously big brother, you're frustrated over not getting a girl's attention? You sound like lovesick puppy or something." She commented as she scrolled through countless posts on her smartphone.

"I do not sound like a lovesick puppy, you'll be frustrated in my position too! I'm the playboy of the school, I'm supposed to be the guy who has every single girl falling for him!" I snapped at her.

"What about Rima or Yaya?"

"They're exceptions, Rima's a weirdo who gets hailed by the male population for some reason, while Yaya's….Yaya's just…."

"Just?"

"Just fucking crazy." I deadpanned, earning another giggle from her.

"Better watch that mouth of yours, I don't want to get in trouble with the paparazzi cause of my elder brother swearing in public." She remarked, making me roll my eyes again.

-Line Break-

If there was one word to explain Amu Hinamori in a nutshell, it would be 'Loner'. She never has spoken to anyone on her own account since she was born, and was often mistaken to be mute. No one really knew how she looked like, as she always wore a cap that covered her face and hair. The only thing they knew about her was how she would always stay away from crowds, but they didn't know the reason to that either. No, she wasn't a poor abused child, neither was she neglected. She was just, that was just how she was like, rarely speaking, quiet and silent. There was another side to her though, but never did anyone notice it. Examples are, the way she smiles at a young child who was looking at her, how she had always tended the flowers around the neighbourhood when no one was noticing. She has always liked flowers, but never knew why.

Despite being so secluded from companionship, she never felt lonely. Maybe it's because the smiling children's happiness that fills that void, or is it just the appreciation others give at the scenery of the place? She never bothered to ask herself why she never felt lonely as it never had cross her mind.

So why did she bother to invite him to her house to study when she often dislike to be others? It was a fleeting thought but was pushed to the back of her head. She had finished her daily chores, homework and tending of flora, so now she was bored and had nothing to do. Usually, she would read a book, but today she didn't feel like doing that. She had a smartphone but wasn't addicted to it, unlike the majority of teenagers. It didn't have any games or social network apps on it as she never bothered to download them.

She lay still on her bed and glanced at the time on her phone. She still had an hour before dinner, so why not kill sometime? She forced herself off the bed and grabbed some casual clothes from her small closet.

The person currently standing in the mirror was nearly unrecognizable, she had long pink hair that was currently placed in a messy ponytail and had bangs that framed her gentle looking face. She wore a yellow off shoulder shirt with a hot pink tank top underneath it. A white hoodie was worn on top and was barely zipped. To pair with the top, black shorts on with navy blue stocking were worn. Teal earplugs were stuffed comfortably in her ears and they were connected to her purple iPod that was conveniently placed in the pocket of her hoodie.

With one last inspection for her outfit, she walked out of the room and headed to the door.

"Amu, where are you going?" A voice chimed from the kitchen, where the sound of water pouring from a tap could be heard.

"I'm going to the park mum, need anything?"

"No need~. Just make sure to come back before dinner sweetie!" Mrs Hinamori said as she popped out of the kitchen door, and heard an "Un." in reply from her daughter who was tying the shoe laces on her red and white sneakers.

With a deep sigh, the worried mother murmured to herself, "When will my daughter make friends?..."

-Line Break-

"Wahhhh~ Its Utau!" One of the children chirped, looking wide eyed at the blonde haired singer, which replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am Utau. So what should I sing for you guys?" She asked, not breaking her gaze from the group of children before her.

"U-Uh…sing 'Heartful Song'!" A brave boy in the group timidly asked and Utau grinned. Plopping herself on a swing set, she began to warm up her voice before the melodic tune began to wash over the children.

-Line Break-

I saw the usual group of kids grouping around a swing set, I walked closer and faintly made out the sounds of one's singing. As I walked closer, the voice became clearer and I managed to guess who the person was. With one more step, I saw a clear view of whoever was singing. A blonde around my age with blonde hair tied in twintails with a white shirt with black printed letters all over it, and a black leather jacket worn on top. She had dark navy blue leggings with white wording prints on them and black ankle boots.

One name flashed through my mind as I correctly guessed who she was. 'Utau Hoshina. '

Ending the song, the blonde opened her eyes to find another person, albeit pretty one, with the children. The person had a familiar aura to her, but she couldn't pinpoint why. The children noticed another presence and turned around to find an old face.

"Amu-nii!" All of them chirped loudly before huddling the girl, leaving the singer confused.

'Amu? Wait…could it be? But Amu never dresses like that…' She thought uncertainly to herself before being snapped out of her state when the girl sat next to her on the swing set.

"Urm…Hello…" I awkwardly greeted her and was replied with silence.

"So what brings you here?" I asked again, hoping to start a conversation with her.

She still kept silent and the tension suddenly became so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"…I came here to kill time…" I she murmured softly to me, I could barely make out what she was saying.

"Me too…"

"…."

"…."

"Amu-nii!" A voice perked from nowhere making us raise our heads up. "Amu-nii, you said you'll bring us to see the flowers today!" I looked at her in confusion, but what I had saw made my eyes widen. The girl had smiled, actually smiled at the young boy before her!

"I did didn't I? Well, I can't break promises!" She cheerfully replied to the young boy as she ruffled his hair, making him pout. This make me take a double take, I never saw her as someone who was good with kids, especially with how little emotion she had minutes before.

"Amu-nii! Can Utau-nii join us too?" A girl asked, pointing at me. This time she only nodded but still had the smile on her face. She then turned to me, a gestured me to come along. A hesitantly followed but found myself being enchanted with the flowers along the sidewalk. Never had I bothered to look at the flora here, but this time I appreciated how beautiful they looked.

"Ne, Utau-nii, did you know Amu-nii takes care of all the flowers here?" My eyes widened again as I turned to look at the girl and find myself catching the shade of pink on her ears. In the mood to tease, I quickened my pace and got a good look on her face, grinning at the fact that she was indeed blushing.

"So your name is Amu?" I asked.

"…Yes…."

"My name is Utau Hoshina, nice to meet you."

"….Mhm…"

"So you take care of the flowers here?"

She nodded back, but her attention was mainly given to the children.

"No wonder the flowers look so pretty all the time. You must be pretty good."

No response.

I sighed as I failed to get anything out from her, until a voice perked up.

"Hinamori…."

"Hmm?" I look at her with a puzzled expression.

"Amu Hinamori…..My name is Amu Hinamori…"

I looked at her wide eyed, all my suspicions were confirmed, she was definitely the 'loner' of the school, Amu Hinamori.

"O-Oh….You're Ikuto's partner aren't you?" Another shy nod. We continued our trail, children oblivious to the awkwardness before us.

"You know, you're pretty cool unlike those rumours. You should put yourself out more." That caught her attention as she now stared at me with those golden orbs of hers.

"R-Really?" She choked out as I nodded back. She gave a thoughtful smile and we somehow manage to converse, ranging from my singing career to her liking of flowers. We sent the children home and I found myself being invited to her house.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here either." She told me.

Once we reached the house, I was given a bouquet of flowers and was even invited to eat there for dinner. When the sun began to set, I told them that I had to go home. I was at the doorstep until Amu asked me, albeit shyly, for my number.

"Erm, can I have your phone number? I mean just in case you want to hang out or something…"She asked hesitantly. I snatched her smartphone from her hand and created a contact while also finding out that the only contacts she had were her parents.

"Here, call me whenever you feel like it." I threw the phone back at her which she miraculously manage to catch. "See you Amu." I told her as I walked off. I manage to catch the loud shout of the girl before I got too far ahead of hearing range and made it out as, "See you too Utau!" I smiled, I had finally made an actual friend who wasn't insane.

-Line Break-

"Utau, please explain to me why you are back so late?" Ikuto sternly asked as he went into over protective brother mode.

"I was at a friend's house…." I told him, earning a cocked eyebrow.

"Friend? Utau, you never go to a friend's house, let along stay there that long!" He growled and I just rolled my eyes.

"I made a new friend."

"Who?"

With a grin, I turned back to him as I walked up the stairs but not without whispering to him,

"You'll find out soon."

* * *

And that's it so far, hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! :O


End file.
